No soy un Angel
by Okanami Jose
Summary: Shinji habia ido al mismo luchar por semanas y siempre se cruzaban, pero nunca habia tenido el valor... ella era divina, magica... ella era un angel flotando a nivel de suelo...


Este es un regalito para los que esperaron tanto por Ayanami's Hotel... se titula como la cancion que la inspiro, uso dialogos esactos y situaciones esactas a la cancion, para que agarren el gustoso sabor a los conocedores de edgar oceransky, y para loq ue no lo conocen, haganlo.

un saludo y gracias.

**No Soy Un Angel**

Shinji se sentó en la mesa cerca de al centro del restaurante, le llevaron la carta y rápidamente pidió un café con leche. Miró su reloj, eran las 8 de la noche, entonces se empezó a sentir nervioso, ella pronto llegaría. Tenso, tomó su portafolios y lo abrió, no había nada allí, solo papeles de trabajo, notas y plumas. Lo cerró con la frente sudorosa. Se mordió el labio inferior y volteo nervioso hacia la entrada. Ella iba cruzandola, una mirada rojiza, tranquila y sumisa. Un cuerpo estilizado hermoso de piel lechosa y aparentemente tersa enfundada en un traje de ejecutiva beige, ella se iba desabotonando el saco y la curvatura de los senos se adivinaba hermosa bajo la camisa blanca de algodón. Ella siguió caminando hasta la tercera mesa del rincón y ordenó. Como siempre, con mucha serenidad.

Sus miradas de cruzaron y Shinji la desvío hacia su reloj mientras se aflojaba la corbata, agobiado, varias mesas los separaban. Era la tercera semana que coincidían ala misma hora, cuando la vio por primera vez, también cruzaron miradas, pero el estaba tan tenso, tan intimidado, ella era como un ángel, solitaria, resplandeciendo entre las personas corrientes, siempre perfecta, en cambio él era solo un…

y volvió al restaurante cada día, a la misma hora y ella hizo lo mismo… y cada día cruzaban miradas, lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo… era un sueño verla a diario, era un sueño que sus miradas se cruzaran cada vez, aun que fuera por unos minutos. Pero nunca se atrevía a ir a su mesa y hablarle, no, que locura, ella siempre iba sola y lo miraba a él… pero era demasiado pura para mancharla con su presencia.

El sonido chirriante de la silla lejana al moverse le hizo salir de sus pensamientos ¿ella ya se iba? siempre se marchaba como a las nueve y apenas habían pasado veinte minutos desde que llego. Shinji se sintió triste, la divina mujer caminaría, como siempre, a su lado sin mirarlo más hasta el día siguiente. La miró a los ojos y quedo prendido, ella lo miraba. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus zapatillas cómodas pero elegantes y finas, sus piernas blancas y de apariencia tersa como una flor, hasta la rodilla donde comenzaba la falda de su traje beige, el saco abierto y los senos levantados, ni muy grandes, ni pequeños, el cuello fino y la sonrisa tierna y suave, el cabello corto de color celeste dejaba caer unos mechones sobre su rostro que la hacían lucir aun mas deslumbrante y esos ojos rojos, intensos, en contraste con la luminiscencia de su belleza etérea.

Shinji la comparo con la luna, con la suavidad de una flor, iba caminando hacia él, transformando el mundo con su perfume femenino e inolvidable, imagino como unas alas le salían de la espalda y ella simplemente despegaba del suelo, volando hacia los cielos, era como un ángel. Una santa que se sentaba frente a él, en su misma mesa. Delicadamente, ella estiro la mano y el primer roce entre ellos, fue que ella le cerro la boca con delicadeza.

-- ángel… -musito abrumado por la belleza de la dama frente a él y el suave roce de la piel de sus dedos con su mentón.

-- Soy Rei… -le sonrío encantadora- y no soy un ángel, tengo carne, hueso y un corazón… que late aprisa… -le sonrío sonrojada

-- e-es que... eres tan bella, divina… embriagante… desde hace tres semanas…

-- lo sé, desde entonces vengo para encontrarme contigo, para que me hables, pero nunca sucede lo segundo…

-- no tuve el valor de hacerlo…

-- así que yo me acerque… -finalizó ella.

-- Cuando vienes conviertes el sitio en un lugar mágico… eres un ángel… errmm… yo soy Shinji…

-- ¿no me has escuchado? No soy un ángel… soy de carne y hueso… -sonrío mirándole con profundo pasión- descubre mi deseo, inténtalo… No soy un ángel… por favor, piérdeme el respeto…

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hasta su mesa casi al final del restaurante, pidió un café para shinji.

-- por favor no nos moleste más… -le dijo al mesero una vez llego la bebida, éste estaba mirándola embobado pero despertó y se retiró.- Empiézame a contar tu vida –le dijo sin pudor alguno, acariciándole la mano- ¿o prefieres que comience yo? Tienes que saberlo todo… y quiero saber todo sobre ti…

-- Señorita Rei… estoy intrigado… porque se interesa por mi… sus ojos dicen mucho. Es una mirada que yo debería tener para con usted.

-- y la tienes… -le agarro la mano y Shinji sintió la tersura de la piel del cuello de la mujer, ella guiaba la caricia con los ojos cerrados, luego la movió hasta su pecho, a shinji se le detuvo el corazón. Podía escuchar el latir acelerado de ella- ¿vez? Mi corazón late por ti… late aprisa por tanta pasion… desde el primer día… y no puedo esperar mas para conocerte y escuchar tu latir… no soy un ángel, corazón… soy la última en la final, no tienes más opción…

Shinji admiró la decisión y el dominio que rodeaba a la mujer, bajo esa dulzura pudo ver un volcán que quería explotar por él. Se aclaro la garganta, apretó la mano femenina y le sonrío, ahora más relajado y resuelto, resistiendo la mágica atracción que ella provocaba en él. Ella lo amaba, podía decirlo con ver sus ojos… ¿y él?… desde el primer minuto.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

-- Hace tres meses de tu amor… -le susurró al oído a su amante- a veces he querido suplicarte que me regreses el corazón… pero seria una locura… no he podido desear zafarme… Hoy me has enseñado a volar de felicidad…

-- ¿en la cama? –ella rió y se giro para abrazarlo, ambos desnudos bajo las mantas de una misma cama, ella lo empujo con su cuerpo y se le puso encima, acariciándolo.- no soy un ángel… ya piérdeme el respeto ¡tómame, mi vida! …llévame a la luna y luego bájame a la espuma de la playa, con tu amor… -ronroneo con sensualidad, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja masculina. La erección de shinji era notoria rozando los labios mayores de Rei, que se estremecía de excitación- tengo cara de ángel pero espera a que veas lo que el diablo me enseñó… -dijo con la voz perdida en placer y deseo, se mordió los labios, arqueo la espalda y gimió con el miembro de su amante abrir su vulva húmeda y caliente, ambos sexos ardían en deseo y juntos, rozándose, friccionándose, avivaban el calor de los cuerpos abrazados, tocándose con experiencia, deseo, avidez, calor… Rei gemía y gritaba sin inhibirse, clavando las uñas en el pecho de shinji y moviendo la cadera de arriba hacia abajo, empalándose una y otra vez en el pene hinchado y crecido.

-- mmmm quiero que me digas si te gusta… o cambiamos, corazón… -el cuerpo pálido resplandecía desnudo ante la luz de la lámpara y Shinji saboreaba los pezones de aquella celestial, divina criatura, cuando escuchó el comentario.

Por toda respuesta Shinji gruñó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la nalga a la mujer que le respondió gimiendo mas fuerte, él la sujeto de las nalgas y con fuerza y rapidez se paro en la cama con Rei penetrándose a si misma entre gemidos, la puso de espaldas contra la pared y la embistió con mayor fuerza y profundidad, ella lo abrazo con brazos y piernas y se dedico a gemir y gozar el cuerpo de su amante…

**Fin**


End file.
